


失忆蝴蝶

by Die_an (Mooncry)



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 洋灵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncry/pseuds/Die_an
Summary: 假如生活未搭起我们间那条线，而我仍愿一直与你纠缠。
Relationships: 李振洋/李英超 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声歌系男中音洋x高中生灵  
> ooc/单方未成年

九月初的傍晚凉意夹着落叶的味道，舒适得沁人心脾。大学城中心广场的一侧有街边的歌手在弹唱，人声慵懒，伴着简单的吉他和弦袅袅流出。

李振洋一首歌唱罢，边上响起稀稀拉拉的掌声。他微微笑着点头示意，翻动谱子准备开始下一首。

“我可以扫你微信吗？”眼前忽然传来一个男孩的声音。李振洋一愣，抬头看是个穿着蓝白校服的中学生，白净瘦削，小窄肩把宽大的校服穿成了落肩款。他盯着李振远的眼睛里带着一片湿漉漉的真诚，透净得像一面无尘的黑镜。人群中发出一阵不明意义的低笑声。男生原本很坦然的，突然间又有一点急促：“我是觉得…你唱得很好，值得付费欣赏。”

李振洋到街头唱歌不过是由于自己喜欢，并不为着赚钱。他既没有挂着蓝底或绿底的二维码也没有摆一顶帽子在跟前。“谢谢你”他笑着说，“喜欢的话多听几首好了。”他又弹着唱了起来，一首接着一首。人群密集了又稀疏，来来走走。

又一首歌唱到末句，李振洋的视线从曲谱上抬起时看不见那个男孩了，再往稍远处一扫，他就倚在一棵树下冲他笑。他心下一颤，弹错了一个音。李振洋觉得自己气息有点乱，迅速稳住了节奏唱完了最后半句，吉他声随之落下。

“今天就唱到这，谢谢听我唱歌的朋友们。”李振洋深深鞠了一躬。掌声随着人群慢慢散去，一个身影逆着人群近前来，声音有点小心翼翼：“哥哥，你一直在这唱歌吗？”“也不是，我常换地方。”李振洋一边低头收拾着东西。那男孩等他收拾完东西，又问，“那我以后可以再看你唱歌吗？你去哪我就去哪。”李振洋背上东西起身时才发现这弟弟身高和他差不了几厘米，只是身型薄得像片纸，手掌缩在袖口内只露出几根不安的指头。那双看他的眼神夹着崇拜、喜欢、和一点生涩。路灯昏黄微弱，他竟像从他眼中看见了一片星空的点点闪烁。

李振洋笑笑，说要不我请你喝东西吧，他看看表，才十点钟。这小孩却被这个时间吓了一跳，忙说不了该回去了。两人交换了微信和名字，李振洋把李英超三个字打进备注里，答应了再去别的地方唱歌会告诉他。李英超边挥手边笑着说哥哥再见，眼睛弯得像两抹月牙，飞快地跑走了。

他们在微信上有一搭没一搭地聊着——准确来说，是李英超有好几搭李振洋还未必有一搭地聊着。声歌系的大四并不轻松，李振洋的专业课每天要练好几个小时。在开学前去街头唱过一次之后他就再无暇进行这项爱好了。但李英超的高一生活却还蛮轻松的。他上生物实验课发从显微镜看到的漂亮玻片图像，上数学课发自己用好几个数学家的名字乱写的短诗，上体育课发自己帅气跳投三分球的短视频。又或者，今天在学校小卖部又买了什么新口味的糖真好吃，宿舍区的野猫跑到教学楼被班主任从二楼丢下去太可怜了。

李振洋常常在饭点或者晚上才回复，有时他夸夸李英超的小诗，有时也会回一段语音唱自己新练的歌。李英超插着耳机听他的歌，觉得在学校唱歌剧男中音的李振洋和在街边唱民谣的李振洋简直是两个人。那天傍晚他和同桌陈柏文逃了晚自习准备去网吧玩游戏，路过广场时他看见远远听见有个人在唱《无问》，是他喜欢的声线。

你问他为什么亲吻他的伤疤/却又不能带他回家  
你问我为什么还是不敢放下/明知听不到回答

他便让陈柏文自己先去开了机，自己听一会随后再去。谁知道这一听就是三个多小时，翻墙回学校的时候还差几分钟宿舍就门禁了。

回到宿舍被陈柏文一顿暴揍，说帮他开了三个小时机子居然把自己鸽了。他只是傻笑着挨揍，脑海里全是昏黄的路灯下那个抱着吉他的男人。他在人群中高挑得出众，身型宽阔利落，穿着宽松的黑色T恤和浅得发白的水洗牛仔裤，骨节分明的手指好像毫不费力地扫着弦，两片嘴唇一张一合就有低沉沙沙的声音流出。歌声像棉花一样松松软软地包裹着他的耳朵，丝丝缕缕地流进耳窝里。一股凛冽又带着青草味道的秋风把他轻飘飘地拖起来，满心满脑都是“风啊风啊，请你帮我去问一问他的芳名。”

距离第一次见的那个晚上已经过去大半个月，又一个百无聊赖的夜修开始了，李英超忍不住问李振洋下一次什么时候唱？在剧场排练的空隙李振洋刚好看到手机一亮，“这几天等忙完这个作品，国庆假期或许有空。”很快又补了一句，实在想听可以去唱吧听。消息刚发出去就被人叫走练和声去了。李英超眼睛一亮，唱吧ID叫什么？对面又不回复了。等了五分钟，李英超气鼓鼓地打开唱吧开始找。他把李振洋的名字、全拼、缩写、微信名搜了个遍，没有一个听起来像他。苦思半晌，又在搜索框输了四个字。

结束了一晚上的排练，李振洋回宿舍冲了个澡倒头就睡，直到第二天醒来才发现手机已经没电关机了。他充上电开机，发现李英超给他发了好多条听后感。打开唱吧，才发现自己每首歌都有同一ID给他送花。他笑了，问李英超是怎么找到自己唱吧账号的。毕竟“小懂事儿”这个ID也不像很容易猜中的样子。

“你猜呢？”对面秒回，“不要低估你歌迷的智商和搜索能力。”

为了不辜负仅有的一位歌迷朋友的期待，李振洋如约在国庆那个假期又走上街头了。这次约在了市中心更繁华的一个广场，七点半把机车突突突开到街角时，李英超已经等在那儿，见他这身行头明显愣了一下。李振洋冲他一挑眉，从车上跨下来。皮夹克长腿马丁靴，还有一枚带闪的耳钉，煞气逼人。他又从琴包侧边掏出蓝绿两张二维码拍在机车上，“今晚哥哥赚钱请你吃夜宵！”

李英超在一旁帮忙拉线组麦架，只感觉心脏boomboom狂跳，身边绕着一股凉凉的薄荷味，有种欲盖弥彰的躁动。“给我的第一个歌迷一个点歌的机会。”李振洋笑眯眯地凑过来看他。李英超感觉自己从后颈到耳根都开始发烫，“那就…California Dreaming” 李振洋不解地笑了一下，现在还没入冬呢？行，说啥就是啥。李振洋踩了一个效果器就拨动琴弦，电吉他一下儿燥起来。还没开口便有人便三三两两地围了过来，李英超忽而觉得站在旁边手足所措，想躲到人群中去。李振洋一记眼刀飞去，“你点的歌不帮我唱和声？”李英超想又退回他身旁。

All the leaves are brown… All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is gray… And the sky is gray  
I've been for a walk… I've been for a walk  
On a winter's day… On a winter's day

李振洋唱一句，李英超就跟着和一句。麦的高度是依着李振洋的高度调的，李英超唱的时候稍仰着头，凌乱刘海从两边斜下，从不到二十厘米远的侧面能见他半遮的眼睛里忽闪忽灭的光。李振洋就这样盯着他唱了一整首歌，他发现李英超还挺享受。

其实一开始李英超紧张得都快把歌词盯穿了，直到第一段副歌唱完看向身侧才撞上另一对热烈的眼神，还对他轻轻一点头表示肯定。他不好意思转回头，地把糟糟的刘海向后一拨，露出光洁的额头，低下头时嘴角又不住地往上拉。远处的灯牌变换着颜色，落在他侧颜的曲线上打出不同的色彩。

再开口时，唱那么一两句李英超也会试着“眼神交流”一下。但他发现对面的眼光太滚烫了，有种要将人生吞活剥的态势。每每对视不超过两三秒他又快速把视线往回收，脸上开始发烫，手心却开始出汗发凉。这个李振洋，怎么和上次见的时候又完全不一样了啊？

If I didn't tell her… If I didn't tell her  
I could leave today… I could leave today  
California dreaming… California dreaming  
On such a winter's day

一曲唱完李英超在掌声和起哄声中快速地跑开了，又回过头边看着那个酷哥哥边傻笑着往后退。李振洋半收着笑翻曲谱边瞄着他用嘴型说“过来”，李英超双手不知道是捂脸还是捂着耳朵，一顿猛摇头，头发在脑袋上一晃一晃像个摇摇欲坠的鸟窝。李振远摇头笑笑，下一首开始了，《Running to the Edge of the World》。李英超退着退着好远了，往回走了两步，只从人群外中看到半个脑袋。他感觉脸上的烧还没降下来不想近前去，找了棵树爬上去就坐了上去，远远地甩着腿看着，食指一下一下在粗糙的树皮上打着节拍。

Remember when I took you  
up to the top of the hill  
We had our knives drawn  
They were as sharp as we were in love

李振洋低沉嘶哑音色中带了一丝丝鼻音，和此前唱民谣的随性懒散完全不是一个调子。他此刻眼神冷冽着在人群中失焦，眼角平直上扬的线条如一把匕首尖抵到颈前，嘴角的一丝弧度却透着看叫人松弛的笑意。李英超看着不禁想象他站在舞台上唱美声的时候会是什么样子，也许燕尾服会衬得他更矜贵或者一派正气。好难想象啊，怎么会是眼前这样呢？又勾人又有侵略性，像一个浪荡的黑道太子心怀不轨转行卖艺，又像是一出警花卧底黑帮色诱敌人的无间大戏。似乎任何身份出现在他身上都说得通又好似都矛盾，就像那个挂在李振洋嘴角的看不懂的笑。

李英超被拍醒的时候打了冷战，广场上灯牌大多已经暗了，街上行人稀稀落落。“小祖宗，在树上都能睡着？小心感冒”李振远无奈在树下无奈地看着他，李英超混沌地揉揉眼睛往下跳，落地时脚软了一下，被捞进一个结实的怀抱里。他显然还没醒，头往那肩膀上一靠眼睛又要闭起来。李振洋叹了一口气，握住他肩膀晃了起来：“醒醒——”李英超瞪大了眼睛，他像只懵懂的猫头鹰，“我醒了！”说完又打了个冷战，李振洋气笑，把夹克披在人身上再拉上机车，一再回头说抓紧了别跌下车。

机车开上了跨江大桥，江面的冷风把李英超吹得清醒了一点。“今晚…不好意思啊，说要听你唱歌，又不小心睡着了。”李振洋暗笑，油门一提又加速了。李英超被忽的被往后一推，忙抱得更紧一点。

“呵，后来你不陪我唱，都没什么人听了。啧…一会只能去喝西北风了。”李振洋不满中又透着一丁儿委屈。李英超眉头一皱“啊…真的假的…”“当然假的，你洋哥唱歌还能没人听？”

“啊————————”李英超气得直锤他肩膀。他怒吼的声音，李振洋嘎嘎嘎嘎的大笑声，混合着机动车的轰鸣声在大桥上回响。冷风掠过他们的每一根发丝，再乱的头发都向后顺匀了飞，像两团迎风的火苗不断跳跃着。李英超感觉到怀里的人结实的肩背隔着衣服透着微热，感觉着冷空气在宽大的外套袖子中细微地穿过，感受脸颊上摩擦不断的气流和好像静止的时间。如果江面再宽一点就好了，这道桥长一点就好了，要去的地方更远一点就好了。如果机车可以开到光速，时间好像就能静止在眼下这个片刻。

机车开到了城西的一个夜市，停在了一个烤串店门前。李振远边往里走边点单，“老板，老规矩，大串子各来半打，啤酒…”他回头看了一眼身后的弟弟，“你成年了吗？”李英超心虚地摇摇头。“那就喝汽水。”李振洋笑着揉了揉他的头发。落座时，他瞥见相隔一桌的几个男女，还没沾到凳子就又站起来，拉起李英超坐到了门外。

李英超一边吸着雪碧，一边装着漫不经心，“这外边好冷，为啥非要出来呢…”李振洋听见这话，饶有趣味地盯着他看，一动不动。李英超毛了，“也没有很…”“因为里面有我不想见到的人”，李振洋似笑非笑地歪了一下头。烤串上来了，李英超不再说话，大啃了一口牛肉串。大概是觉得没有什么味道，拿起辣粉罐子往盘了狂抖了好几下。再一大口咬下去，嘶的辣得五官皱成一团。

李振远噗的一下笑了，“我还没问你今晚怎么这么困，坐树上三四首歌的时间就睡着了？”李英超揪了揪刘海，嘴里嚼着肉含糊不清地，“嗯…昨晚跟我同学开黑呢…一不小心就通宵了，下午去补习班又没得睡。”李振远啧啧地摇头，“现在的高中生过得就是这样的生活？”“不行吗？高中生这样怎么了？”李英超一脸不服。

李振洋把刘海往耳后一撩，不紧不慢地说：“学校家里教育你的人多了去，也不缺我这一个。”他瞄了李英超一眼，嘴角又带着那个他看不懂的笑，拿起啤酒碰了一下雪碧瓶子，仰头咕噜咕噜地全干了。李英超看着他上线滚动的喉结，抿了一小口汽水。他觉得李振洋把自己放在一个透明泡泡里，好像轻碰就能打破的边界，却是充满弹性的柔软，一触又灵活地反弹开。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有未成年车

国庆假期之后李振洋好像不太忙了，连着几个周末又在街头唱了几次，偶尔李英超会帮他唱一点和声，大多数时候他还是在人群中或人群外看着。李振洋每次都把那两张二维码挂在音箱前，也不知道有几个人扫过，夜宵却是少不了的。周末也不需要顾忌宵禁时间，他们可以在空荡荡的马路上走上好几个小时直到天光。

天南地北的话题总有聊尽的时候。李英超坐在马路牙子上翻出自己QQ空间的青春伤痛文学念给李振洋听，一边念一边自己忍不住咯咯地笑。李振洋看他自己乐，也会跟着笑出来。有时来了兴致李振洋也会清唱一小段咏叹调，李英超觉得很有意思，在旁边模仿四小天鹅跳自创的芭蕾，觉得自己配合得很好。路灯下的两个人影一静一动，偶尔部分交叠，大多数时间又显得毫无关系。

有次李英超问李振洋第一次唱《California Dreaming》的时候怎么知道自己会唱和声。李振洋笑了，表示自己只是随口一说，谁知道他真的会。李英超突然间不知道该说什么，静默着走了一路。深秋的夜晚已经凉透，他踩着街边的枯叶，在万籁俱寂中只听见自己的脚步声踏在风刮过枝头的摩挲声上。

李英超停下来看天上的星空，城市里的光暗下来时天际的星光显得更加明亮。李振洋就停在他身后一起看着，两人一宽一窄两个身影似在拍画报的模特。少年只需低头就能看见路灯在身前投下两人拉长的影子交叠到一起。另一个人就在他背后，双手插着裤兜，长风衣的两个角在风里来回摆动。他很想转回头说点什么又不忍打破，只想这个时刻停得久一点。事实上那天晚上他们没有再交谈，一直到下一班夜班公交靠了站台，李英超照例自己回了家。

一场秋雨一场寒，原本干燥的城市也没历经几场大雨就入了冬。李英超的课桌轮换到了窗边，每日趴在课桌前发呆时又注意到窗边的树叶一批一批地落了。他爱把窗户留一条小缝，让室外低温的空气从窗缝中流过，然后把指尖抵在风口浸入冰凉又柔软的漩涡中。吹得发红的指头好像代替了他回到秋夜的风里。

陈柏文数次看他朝着窗外放空总打趣他冬天才来就思春，终于有次忍不住问他是不是有喜欢的女孩了。李英超手撑脑袋，歪头看他：“你怎么知道不是你这样的男孩子？”两人视线交错的时候陈柏文愣了一下，李英超随即笑开，“乱说的，我不打你主意。”“你最好是。”陈柏文不屑听他胡说八道，只没好气地继续看书。

他依然在那个微信对话框里更新着自己的小日常，对方也保持着一种低频的持更。每个周末离校回家时都能见到街头的行人像枝头的树叶般愈加稀落，他也不问什么时候再唱。随着期末临近，功课也变得忙碌起来。李英超有时会向李振洋诉说自己课业的压力，偏科的烦恼，又或者下学期分科的纠结。可得到回复的往往还是细碎无关轻重的生活细节。

复习周前的周日午后，李英超抱了一叠练习卷早早回校。偌大的课室里没有几个人，他对僵硬的手指哈哈气开始埋头写卷子。分针转过几圈，天色冷着暗下来毫无黄昏的暖光。返校的学生和噪杂的人声渐多起来，他只一动不动地伏案做题。

“李英超，下雪啦！”陈柏文站在门外朝他喊。李英超回头时天色已近乎全暗，密密絮絮的雪花好像一点点的无色的微光快速飞落。这是这个冬季，也是今年的第一场雪。不知为什么在这一刻他奇异地觉得这一场雪的到来应当由李振洋通知他。李振洋就在阳台上端着半杯红酒听歌，忽而间雪下起来，他便拿高脚杯接了一片，喝下去，然后懒洋洋地说，李英超，出来看雪了。

两人靠在廊边看眼前的雪越下越大，不一会已经可以踩出清晰的鞋印了。陈柏文说起自己很厉害的“雪雕技术”，表示下课后雪厚了可以给他露一手。李英超却兴致缺缺，看了几眼又回到教室里去了。晚自修期间教室里出奇地安静，教室最角落的翻书页声都听得清晰。李英超却一整晚都心绪不定，解题的时候总觉自己在一个迷宫里乱跑，怎么都摸不到正确的那条路。

下课铃一响他便窜了出去。这场雪下了几个小时已经渐小，李英超把冲锋衣帽子往头上一罩插着兜朝翻墙的老地方快步走去。这个暗角周日晚惯例没有保安巡逻——谁会想到刚回学校几小时便有人要急着逃走呢。李英超从墙上跳下来的时候踩进了厚厚的没过脚踝的积雪里，打的车已经到了。

不过短短十几分钟车程，李英超抖着手指把微信输入框里面的文字打了又删，退出对话框又重新点进去。一会又把手机搁在腿上把每个指关节掰得嘎吱响。都快到目的地时对面突然跳出一条消息：你到底在输入什么？李英超感觉心脏骤停了一秒，把所有铺垫的试探的文字全都删掉：我快到你学校了。隔几秒又补了一句：正门。

下车时已经有一把大黑伞等在那里了。伞下的人斜背对着他看手机，新染的棕发软软顺顺遮着金边眼镜，裹着一件过膝的长羽绒服，底下露出薄睡裤和板鞋中间的一小节光脚踝。李英超钻进伞下把自己帽子往后一掀，毛茸茸一颗脑袋人眼前冒出来。李振洋脸上闪过一刹的失神，很快又挂上温柔的笑：“这么晚，怎么来了？”“嗯，心情不好，陪我走走。”李英超拽着他的袖子就走。他虽这么说着，并没有刻意装出不开心的样子，说一个彼此心知肚明的谎不需要什么演技。李振洋也不问，就由他拽着走。

到江边时李英超拽袖子的手已经通红了。李振洋抓着他的手放进自己羽绒服的兜里，冰得快没有知觉的手在另一只手的包裹中又重新活过来了。李英超看着拿伞的那只手，红血丝快要裹满整每个分明的骨节。他拿过伞收下挂在自己另一边插兜的小臂上，“不打了，没多大雪。”四只手又分别插进了自己的原住兜里。

李英超向他诉说自己近日的首要烦恼，因为一向以理科为长还不知如何跟家人说起艺考的意向。李振洋只是低头听着，他不做任何表情时干净的折角和锋利的线条总带有拒人千里的疏离感。李英超绕道人跟前放缓了脚步，双手拉着他边倒退着走：“哥哥，你不给我什么建议吗？”第一次这么近距离正面细看李振洋的表情，他嘴角略一勾起笑意就春风化雨般冲散五官和轮廓的凌厉感，细长的眼睛泛起湿雾。“弟弟，我不适合给你建议。我的经验只够自己用，和你说这些无非误导你。”李振洋说话时带有一贯的收敛和平稳，即便他在讲一出顶荒谬的戏剧也让人听了觉得循循善诱。

李英超心里莫名冒出一股酸涩的委屈，只觉得自己在无边的水域里使劲挥着手，却在流体中好像借不到一点力。他站定在跟前望着振洋：“你是觉得自己没有资格给建议，还是单纯想和我的生活划清界限呢？”李振洋笑意逐渐收敛，眼睛微眯了一下恢复了那种漫不经心的神态，隔着一层镜片的另一边瞬间冷却，只自顾往前走。

李英超腾地起来一股无名火直往上窜，张臂将他拦了下来：“你只想把我当成你原本生活以外的一个网友，开心时拉出来双排玩个游戏就是了。你从不问我到底念哪个学校、住什么地方，不问我彻夜不归家里人管不管。可你又何必告诉我你每天在做什么？何必录我想听的歌？我对于你到底算什么呢？”愤怒的少年人脸色煞白，前额的碎发上还结着碎霜，乍看冷得像冰块。可他倔强的眉头快要绞到一块，眼角的红血丝像爆裂的纹路，下一秒凶猛的异兽就要破膛而出。

李振洋玩味地看他，“不然呢？每日监督你完成功课早睡早起？”他戏谑一笑，未等对面回应又带上一丝反讽，“若我给你和其他人别无二致的关心，360度包裹你的生活，你会这么不管不顾跑我眼前讨要关注吗？你要的是这些吗？”话音一落下两人间的空气好像突然又下降了几度。这话说出口李振洋自己也愣住了。他自恃是个冷静的成年人，保持距离是一种本能。不知出于何种不甘他还是将自以为的真相捅了出来。

自李振洋第一次见李英超便觉这小孩生猛得有趣。一双灵动的眼睛从不掩饰自己的喜欢，也从不涩于主动。毕竟如他这样漂亮得一塌糊涂，也应当没被他人的拒绝挫败过。他知道少年心性一眼触礁就撞进心底，或许荡漾几个回合又转向改航也未可知，多的是异世界的新鲜。他本也有多段不计轻重的情史，但他不想以戏耍的心态去回应少年的真心，更不想将自己拖了进去最后又只剩自己。

李英超气极反笑，他咬住下唇点点头，转身就走。未等李振洋反应过来几步内又急转回身，把腕上的伞一丢大跨步向前，双手捧住李振洋的脸便吻了上去。猛的一个冲撞把两人帽檐与前额的冰晶抖落到李振洋的眼镜上，镜片忽然被水渍蒙住。李英超尖尖的牙齿把李振洋的嘴唇嗑出了一点血珠，他毫无章法地吮吸着对方又把自己往前送。几秒之后他终于感觉到对面的僵硬，撤了下来，手却不肯放开。

“李振洋，你是不是觉得我没见识，图新鲜才喜欢上你了。”李英超质问他，却盯穿了眼也看不清他眼底的神色，如同他从未读懂过的笑。少年的逐渐心沉下来，又换了一种无谓的语气：“可这又怎么了？我们在一起不开心吗？你不是也这样才喜欢我？之后你不喜欢了我们分开就是。”他声量逐渐弱下，缓缓把手从对方温热的发梢抽出，提起了全身的勇气，咬着牙尽可能平静地说下去，“如果你是觉得我未成年有所顾忌，那大可不必。我已经不是小孩了，并没有什么玩不起的。”少年自认除了一腔情意并不拥有更多，为此不惜一退再退在把自己摆到更低的位置。

双手落到半空却被一把抓起，这双手腕细得一手可以覆住。李振洋把人抓牢在近处，一手撇下蒙了雾的眼镜。他的眼神失落得坦然，轻舔唇上的血丝，定定地看着眼前的小孩，轻声问：“你要的是这样吗？开心就好不在乎未来的感情？”李英超讶异于自己听出的一丝认真，但他已经豁出去了，扯出一丝轻佻又不经心的微笑，“不然呢？”

李振洋也笑了，抬头望着夜空缓冲自己被震动的思绪。筑了几月的堤因为一枚吻无声地倒散了。细微的冰凉轻飘飘地落下，无数丁点累积在大地上终于形成一层冰封的冷冻。当一片重量可感雪花落在唇上时，他轻轻揽住李英超把唇贴了上去。夹带血腥的微薄凉意迅速漫开又消失，他微张嘴唇将舌尖探进了对面，撬开紧闭的牙关。怀中的人由僵硬慢慢松弛，向前贴合在他包裹中。少年纤细的双手攀上宽大的肩膀覆住温热的脖颈，舌尖用湿润的舔舐更热切地胡乱回应着。鼻尖贪婪地吸着从近处羽绒服领口中稀薄地扩散出来的薄荷味温热空气，眼泪快要漫出来。

想念这个身躯已经这么久了吗，久到冷却的风口已经吹散自己的嗅觉，久到熟悉的只有凉意没有触感。可是重新投进这个怀抱里的时候记忆里面的一切又好像一具脱水的身体在温泉中重新浸泡复活，好像从没有离开过。这个怀抱是怎么得来的，已经不重要了。

“还回去吗？”李振洋掏出手机，按亮举到李英超面前。十一点半了，眼前这个小孩低下了头，好像在躲一个明知故问的答案。李振洋轻轻牵起他的手要走，李英超却突然开口：“等一下！”他往回跑了几步拾起地上的伞又重新跟上，有些不好意思，“走吧。”李振洋拉着他的手揣进自己兜里，两人又像来时那样一言不发并肩踏着雪，在身后留下一串清晰的足印。

不过几百米便走到江边那座酒店，李英超坐在休息区的沙发上，双脚交叉着蹭掉鞋尖的冰霜。李振洋倚在前台办完手续拿了房卡走来，他随即站起来，沙发上留下手指按过深浅不一的凹坑。电梯间里安静得听到心脏在猛烈收缩着，好像马上要撞破自己的胸腔。观景电梯升得不算很慢，暖意轻微模糊了玻璃，从这个角度看不见他们来时的小路，只见江对岸零星亮着的大片失焦灯火，似天上的星图投下的一片倒影，被冷气凝固在地面上。

一进门李英超便把高他小半头的成年人推到墙上缠着啃了上去，他大脑一片空白，只感觉到胃在隐约作痛，三两下把自己外套扒掉又去剥对面的羽绒服。李振洋也不含糊，衣服一褪扶着李英超大腿往自己腰上一勾就将人单手抱起，径直走到床前。把一身校服的小身板丢到床上时，李振洋还是不可思议地扶额笑出声。他俯身压到少年的上方，宽而薄的一片肩膀几乎完全把人覆住，香槟色的真丝睡衣透出前胸大片肌肤，细软的头发扫在少年脸上。“最后一个问题——”他以一种自我放弃的姿态发问。

李英超本已快要撑不住了。眼前人压近来时他在举手贴上了温厚的胸膛，半是布料的丝滑半是肌肤的燥热，微凉的指尖不可控地颤抖。以前如奢侈品般珍惜着细嗅的气息此时以多倍的浓度全方位包围了他，飘飘然地一片片卸下铠甲。或许再被认真地追问一句他就要溃不成军直接亮出白旗了，因此真听到问题时反而一脚踏空从防卫中半醒了过来，把不必要的设防都大方摘下。他仰头咯咯地笑起来，往床头的数码闹钟扫了一眼，一脸天真无畏的挑衅：“李振洋，我十六周岁了。”

李振洋吻了上了他的额头，眉骨，鼻尖，然后停在嘴唇上，收着力道的牙齿在嘴唇上轻微磨出血色，氤氲的水汽在两边温湿的口腔中交换着。拇指的指腹在水雾透亮的眼角摩挲，抚过细软浅淡的睫毛。衣服一件件依次落到地毯上，蓝白校服上衣，棉质白T恤，丝质睡衣，而后睡裤，校裤。李振洋含着他一侧的耳垂在耳后用舌尖一横一竖地画，手指在胸前的红晕上打圈，看血色在少年白净的脸上从无到有再罩满整个脸蛋又泛至脖颈。

李英超通体雪白，侧看平坦的胸前交错着几根起伏的线条。一片湿润的舔舐落到了深凹的锁骨窝上，而后是胸前的红晕上，肋骨上，小腹上。他感觉紧缩的胃在软糯的抚慰下慢慢舒缓下来，仰头轻舒了一口气。随后身下传来一声轻到几乎听不见的笑，牙齿短暂磨过腰间的肌肤叼起内裤的边缘。还没等他回神下体便被吞没进了温湿的口腔内，滑溜的软舌旋转着绕了上来，他在满身的舒适中抓紧了床单。几番吞吐之后，随着一阵由轻渐重的吮吸，快感瞬间电流般从触点直通神经中枢又炸开到每一个末梢，他把头仰到拉扯的极限，在一阵快缺氧的意中低喊出了声。

李振洋游刃有余地嘬吮，余光瞥见少年整个身躯微微泛红，后背紧紧弓着，如一只刚出生的粉嫩幼兽深呼吸中夹着无意识的唔鸣。随着一阵突来的痉挛李振洋松口吐了出来，伸手接住涌出的温热液体。未等床上的少年还没从翻涌的快乐中醒来，他右手将液体往背后的穴口一抹食指便探入其中开始扩张，左手握住少年薄薄一片肩。随着洞口扩张指数的增多，他的左手也加了力道在肩上按出道道红痕，似要把他融到床塌内。

开到三指大概差不离了，“李英超…”李振洋戴上了套便在少年的耳边轻唤着，在他将要回应的那一刻挺身穿了进去。“嘶——”李英超吃痛叫出来声，穴口一紧，眼泪从外眼角冒了出来，“好痛…痛……轻点…”。李振洋捏着他的下颌正过脸对视，眉尾一挑，“还怕痛呀，不是十六周岁了吗？”少年含糊地喊痛，双手挥舞着在他发间乱抓。“放松。”李振洋在他耳边了轻吹一口气，感觉紧箍的甬道稍稍一缓，又发力顶到更深处。

“啊…李振洋……”李英超大声惊呼，身上的人抚着他的头发，嘴角挂着狡黠的笑，“没大没小地，叫什么？”说着放缓了频率，湿润的摩擦渐渐由粗粝的疼痛擦出钻木取火般的细微火星。李振洋仰着下巴居高临下地望着他，把他的欲念一点一点勾出来。“哥哥…洋哥哥……”李英超半是索要半是告饶地揽着他的脖子，又软又黏地叫他。

李振洋抬起纤细雪白的腿根亲了一口，将人分成纵向的开扇型，侧着凿了进去。李英超后穴一阵收缩，引起愈发猛烈的冲撞，把破碎的疼痛统统碾成淋漓的快感。一枚氢弹炸在脑海中，气浪一波接着一波轰开，爆出噼里啪啦的火花。轻微的电流在身体内奔涌着流向颤抖发麻的指尖，把他托到极乐的云端。他搭着着李振洋的肩有气无力地胡乱抬头亲他，意识里只剩下眼前的色彩凌乱晕眩。李振洋抽动着步步紧迫，身下的人抽颤的样子像一尾落在浅滩的鱼，隐隐可见肋骨的胸腹随呼吸一涨一落，直到落滩的鱼儿无力挣扎才肆意喷洒出来收了网。

大晚上奔波半天又一通折腾，李英超早累透了，迷糊着蜷在被单里只露出合着眼的小半张脸。黑暗中感觉两根手指在脸颊上轻轻抚过。他把那只手拖到怀里，用胸前温度暖热了它。李振洋的眉头没有完全舒开，看了一眼床头的闹钟，轻声问：“你明天几点上课？”被子里传出含糊的声音“第一节课八点”。李振洋起身调好时间，又为他捻好被子。“冷吗？”“温度刚好…”早先嚣张倔强得不行的小孩，这会儿倒是有问必答了。他看着好玩，他又问了一个问题。

“李振洋…你好像一块冰。”李英超的回应一片混沌，像是无意识的呓语。“哦？”再追问时他已经没有反应，裹着睡意漂浮在黑暗中沉没。


End file.
